1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to physiological feedback systems and methodologies. More specifically, the invention is a method and system for providing physiological feedback to a patient and/or physician in real time and in a way that allows the patient to relate his overall emotional and/or physical sensation with a monitored physiological effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Both biofeedback and physiological feedback systems and methods traditionally transform and display physiological information or effects in graph or chart form. The physiological information (e.g., temperature, blood pressure, etc.) can be obtained from skin surface sensors. The displayed graph or chart typically displays a value (e.g., temperature, blood pressure, etc.) measured by the sensor(s) as a function of time. While this type of data provides the medical professional with diagnostic information, it does not present information in a way that is easily interpreted by the patient. That is, the patient is not presented with an understandable representation of the ultimate physiological effect (e.g., blood flow, muscle contraction, sweat production, intestinal or stomach activity, etc.) being experienced by the patient. Accordingly, the patient is unable to relate internally-occurring physiological effects with his or her general physical and emotional sensation experience occurring at the same time.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,273,038 and 5,503,149 disclose the computer simulation of a live organ (e.g., the heart) using a variety of sensed electrical signals indicative of the beginning of activity of the particular organ. The electrical signals are processed/displayed to present an image of the organ performing its function. However, an image of the internal organ activity based on the initiating electrical event does not give the patient the feedback he or she needs to visualize and understand the ultimate physical effects that they are experiencing as a result of the organ activity.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and system that allows a patient to relate their overall general sensations with a specific physiological effect for physiologic education and/or biofeedback purposes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a real-time physiological feedback system so that a patient can receive feedback regarding a physiological effect as it is being experienced.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a physiological feedback method and system that presents a patient with a view of an internal physiological effect using non-invasive measurement techniques.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a physiological feedback method and system that immerses the patient in a feedback image environment to reduce or eliminate outside distractions.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a physician a tool that satisfies the above objects for use in distinguishing various types of physiological dysfunction and for observing the progress of a disease process and the effects of a treatment intervention.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious hereinafter in the specification and drawings.
In accordance with the present invention, a method and system provide physiological feedback for a patient. At least one physiological effect experienced by a body part of a patient is measured non-invasively in terms of a time-series of discrete signals representing the physiological effect over a period of time. A three-dimensional graphics model is stored in a stereographic processor capable of generating a binocular image signal. The three-dimensional graphics model is an essentially analogous representation of the body part. Each discrete signal is processed using the stereographic processor to alter the three-dimensional graphics model. The binocular image signal output by the stereographic processor is representative of the three-dimensional graphics model so-altered. The three-dimensional graphics model so-altered is displayed for the patient and/or physician in a virtual reality environment.